monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnopis na postacie, które mogą sobie trochę poleżeć
thumb|leftthumb Park Taehyung (박김태형, Taehyung Park)' - '''16 letni wilkołak pochodzący z Korei Południowej. Jest niesamowicie nieśmiałą i wrażliwą osobą, która nie potrafi być asertywna. Pozwala sobą pomiatać i nie potrafi widzieć w tym nic złego. W wolnym czasie gra w teatrze, jak i pisze scenariusze. Pomimo braku asertywności i nieśmiałości, interesuje się również dziennikarstwem oraz polityką. Osobowość *nieśmiały *wrażliwy *podatny na sugestie i pomiatanie sobą *delikatny *bardzo ceni porządek, punktualność etc *lojalny *łatwo się zakochuje, ale trudno mu komuś w zupełności zaufać, by dzielić się z kimś problemami etc *czuje się często jak ciężar *łatwo wybaczam, nie potrafi się gniewać Wygląd Taehyung jest bardzo niskim chłopakiem, ma zaledwie 152 cm wzrostu. Cechuje się również chudą oraz drobną figurą, jego dłonie oraz stopy są małe i delikatne, posiada również długie paznokcie w kształcie migdału. Ma opaloną cerę ozdobioną wieloma pieprzykami na ciele, wygladającymi trochę jak piegi. Najwięcej ma ich na rękach oraz twarzy. Przez delikatne rysy w młodości był mylony z dziewczynką, a obecnie z łatwością mógłby jedną udawać. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, wyglądające prawie na szare; jego włosy mają karmelowo-brązowy i zwykle ułożone są z przedziałkiem na środku. Jego brwi są w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze, niż włosy, mają również prosty kształt. Tae posiada wilcze uszy w kolorze jego włosów, jak i wilczy ogon. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa''' – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jia, Mei-Lin, Lorraine Znajomi Madiredalineida, Sora, Dae, Claudie Wrogowie Electria, Lynx Miłość Hyeon-ju Zwierzak Zainteresowania Teatr Dziennikarstwo Śpiew Polityka Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Często się jąka i zacina gdy mówi. *Wydaje się być cały czas zestresowany. *Ma prawie zawsze dołki pod oczami. Wystąpienia 140px|left|link=https://www.deviantart.com/megumievilkyu/art/pixel-birb-648916882 Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Tae Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Potrayals thumb|left|138pxW rolę Taehyunga mógłby wcielić się Renjun z zespołu NCT Dream, posiadający idealne rysy twarzy, by grać chłopaka. Serie Ciekawostki *Urodził się 26 sierpnia, w Narodowy Dzień Psa; jest spod znaku Panny. Galeria taeskulette.png|Skulette taesimsyyyy.png|Tae w simsach taetwarz.png|twarz Tae taesimsy.png|Tae w simsach Tae moodboard by AG.jpg|moodboard 'Nathair "Vipera" Husk - '''17 letni bazyliszek, pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pasjonuje się od kilku lat modelingiem, dzięki swoim wysiłkom stał się dosyć rozpoznawalny i sławny. Nathair może wydawać się tajemniczą osobą, kiedyś sprawiał również wrażenie bardzo flirciarskiego, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodziła go osoba, z którą flirtował. Zmieniło się to po tym, jak zaczął chodzić z Samem, nadal jednak zachowuje się bardzo szarmancko w stosunku do innych. Jest niesamowicie ambitny i nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości porażki. Idzie to w parze z jego lekką arogancją oraz pewnością siebie, którą maskuje nienawiść do siebie samego sprzed kilku lat. Na początku swojej kariery cierpiał na anoreksję, z której już wyszedł. Osobowość Wygląd Nathair jest całkiem wysokim chłopakiem (172cm) o idealnej sylwetce, chociaż widać w niej jeszcze pozostałoci po chorobie z przeszłości. Pod ciuchmai ukrywa zielone łuski, które zajmują większość jego pleców oraz nóg, część widoczna jest również na jego brodzie na rękach za to ma sporadycznie rozsiane białe łuski; są one również na końcach zielonych łusek na plecach. Z innych wężowych elementów można dotrzeć ostre i długie kły, jak i rozdwojony język. Posiada mały pieprzyk, charakterystyczny pieprzyk na szyi. Ma białe, krótkie włosy, które zawsze są idealnie ułożone. Jego oczy mają podłużne źrenice, a tęczówka jest jasnozielona. Naturalnie ma białe brwi, jednak maluje je na szaro. Wiąże sięto z tym, że ogólnie nie stroni od makijażu, używajac częto podkładu, czy eyelinera. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxAnglia – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|127pxBazyliszek, czasem nazywany królem węży – mityczne stworzenie, pojawiające się w legendach, podaniach i bajkach wielu narodowości (także w Polsce). Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Jego jad, odór, a nawet spojrzenie powodowało śmierć. Fakt ten w legendach był powszechnie wykorzystywany: bohater podstępem zmuszał bazyliszka, aby ten spojrzał w lustro lub w inny przedmiot, w którym może ujrzeć swoje odbicie, aby uśmiercić gada. Naturalnym czynnikiem, który może doprowadzić do śmierci bazyliszka jest pianie koguta. Zabić mogła go również łasica swoim zapachem. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Varia, Aryana Charu, Leila, Peyton Znajomi Jia, Jason Wrogowie Miłość Samael Kurosawa Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Show biznes Gra na skrzypcach Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Znam swoją wartość, umiem ocenić moje możliwości. Świat o mnie usłyszy, prędzej czy później.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.pngWszystko można obrócić w truciznę.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Och, siedź cicho. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - do Varii Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki:' Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Urodził się 7 lipca; jest spod znaku Raka. *Jego drugi cytat to nawiązanie do słów wypowiedzianych przez Cassiopeię z gry League of Legends. *Ma RBF - Resting Bitch Face. *Nie przejął umiejętności zamieniania w kamień po ojcu, prawdopodobnie przez to, że jego biologiczna matka była innej rasy, bądź nawet człowiekiem. Galeria moodboardnathair.jpg|moodboard chibinathair.png|chibi główka nathtwatada.png|judging u nathair.png '''Dacey Kahnyeli - '''17 letni syn Kukulkana pochodzący z Gwatemali. Przepisał się niedawno do Straszyceum po tym, jak jego ojciec znalazł bardziej opłacalną pracę w USA. Jest to pełen życia chłopak, mogący wydawać się trochę arogancki... bo taki w pewnej części jest. Pasjonuje się taniec, głównie tańcem brzucha. Gra też na perkusji, kiedyś był członkiem zespołu, jednak ten szybko się rozpadł. Mieszkając wcześniej w Gwatemali również często surfował. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left '''Gwatemala (República de Guatemala) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy z Salwadorem (203 km), Hondurasem (256 km), Meksykiem (962 km), Belize (266 km) – łączna długość granic wynosi 1687 km, ponadto 400 km wybrzeża morskiego. Gwatemalczycy to stosunkowo młodzi ludzie (40% ludności ma poniżej lat 14). Potomkowie Europejczyków oraz Latynosi stanowią tu tylko 59,4%, reszta to natomiast w większości Majowie. Większość mieszkańców to katolicy, protestanci i inni chrześcijanie. Spora grupa ludzi wyznaje wierzenia Majów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kukulkan (Kukulcan, Tepeu Gucumatz) – w kulturze Majów odpowiednik azteckiego boga Quetzalcoatla, a także inkaskiego Wirakoczy; Zielony Pierzasty Wąż, stworzyciel świata i krzewiciel cywilizacji – utożsamiany z twórcą kultury Majów Itzamną. Kukulkan jako bóg i władca czterech elementów: ziemi, wiatru, wody oraz ognia – reprezentowanych kolejno przez jego atrybuty, czyli kukurydzę, sępa, rybę i jaszczurkę uznawany był także za bóstwo odrodzenia i zmartwychwstania, natomiast w kulturze Tolteków za podniesionego do rangi bóstwa założyciela cywilizacji, twórcę medycyny i pierwszego systemu kalendarzowego, nauczyciela rolnictwa i rybołówstwa. Niekiedy nazywany także „Bogiem B”. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Akanksha, Lynx Znajomi Jamie, Electria, Tehani Wrogowie Miłość Rantan Ameteru Dacey skrzyżował z nim swoje drogi na pewnej imprezie, gdzie obaj znaleźli się z tego samego powodu - aby znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Uwagę Rantana od razu przyciągnął wysoki, umięśniony chłopak, w dodatku jeszcze przystojny. Bez zawahania usiadł przy nim i zaczął go zagadywać, a po chwili było już wiadome, że oboje zrozumieli swoje intencje. Po wyszeptaniu słów "Mam dzisiaj wolny dom", oboje pojechali do domu kitsune, gdzie spędzili ze sobą udaną noc. Dacey zostawił chłopakowi swój numer, gdyby chciał to jeszcze powtórzyć i ulotnił się z posiadłości Rantana. Dopiero dobry tydzień po tym spotkaniu Rantan wykorzystał fakt posiadania numery chłopaka i zadzwonił do niego, zapraszając na kolejne spotkanie. Noc przebiegła gładko, jak poprzednia, lecz rano oboje odbyli rozmowę o ich podejściu do związków. Jasne było, że w końcu Dacey będzie oczekiwał od tej relacji czegoś więcej, co na początku nie uruchomiło u Rantana alarmu - w końcu przystojny, dobry w... różnych sferach życiowych chłopak daje wyraźne znaki, że chce z nim być. Zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie go nie zna, a poza tym... było w nim coś, co sprawiało, iż nie potrafił mu do końca zaufać w tych sprawach. Nie był fanem związków, a już na pewno nie chciał być zraniony. Zasugerował mu, że utrzymają tę relację na poziomie bez uczuć, tylko przyjemność, na co Dacey przyznał, lecz po jakiś trzech miesiącach ich kontakt zaczął wygasać, aż w końcu nawet nie witali się na korytarzu Zwierzak Zainteresowania Taniec Kultury Gra na perkusji Surfowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria 'Rišo - '''16 letni polewik pochodzący z północnej części Słowacji. Ma bardzo spokojny charakter, nigdy nie wybucha gniewem ani nie panikuje, a jeśli już, to nie okazuje tego zewnętrznie. Potrafi być niesamowicie uparty oraz wytrwały, zdarza mu się jednak być strasznym leniem. Zamieszkuje stodołę znajdującą się we wsi blisko New Salem, za pozwoleniem właściela. Potrafi grać na gitarze, jak i ukulele oraz banjo. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|186pxSłowacja '– państwo śródlądowe w Europie Środkowej. Graniczy z Austrią (106,7 km), Polską (541,1 km), Czechami (251,8 km), Ukrainą (97,8 km) oraz Węgrami (654,8 km). Łączna długość granicy lądowej wynosi 1652,2 km. Do 1993 wchodziła w skład Czechosłowacji. Od 19 stycznia 1993 r. członek ONZ, od 29 marca 2004 członek NATO, od 1 maja 2004 należy do Unii Europejskiej, a od 1 stycznia 2009 – do strefy euro. Stolicą państwa jest Bratysława, położona nad Dunajem przy granicy z Austrią i Węgrami. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|190pxPolewik lub polewoj – słowiański demon polny, żyjący w zbożu i opiekujący się nim. Męski odpowiednik południcy. Polewiki wyobrażano sobie jako niskich ludzi o ziemistej cerze i kłosami zbóż zamiast zarostu. W południe i o zachodzie słońca polewik wychodził na miedzę. Napotkanych ludzi wodził na manowce, zaś śpiących w tym czasie na miedzy podduszał i deptał. Był szczególnie agresywny wobec napotkanych pijanych ludzi, których potrafił nawet zabić. Podczas żniw przerażony polewik uciekał przed ostrzami sierpów, aż w końcu krył się w ostatnim zebranym snopku. Ten ostatni snop należało z honorami zabrać z pola i umieścić w kącie stodoły, gdzie polewik mógł przetrwać do następnej wiosny. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Jason, Leliani Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria 'Masami -' wendigo o nieznanym wieku, pochodząca z Japonii. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|172pxJaponia – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo, tworząc łagodny łuk wygięty w stronę kontynentu. Punktem wysuniętym najdalej na północ jest przylądek Sōya na północnym krańcu wyspy Hokkaido, a punktem wysuniętym najdalej na południe jest mini-archipelag trzech wysepek o nazwie Oki-no-Tori-shima. Natomiast w przypadku wzięcia pod uwagę wyłącznie czterech głównych wysp, najbardziej wysuniętym na północ punktem jest przylądek Sōya, a najbardziej wysuniętym na południe punktem jest przylądek Sata na krańcu półwyspu Ōsumi na wyspie Kiusiu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej (35°41′N) co: Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|180px Wendigo – wielkie człekopodobne ponadnaturalne stworzenie zamieszkujące rzekomo lasy w Quebecu i północnej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, będące częścią mitologii Indian z plemion Algonkinów. Wendigo powstaje z człowieka odrzuconego przez ukochaną osobę. W czasie dnia posiada ludzką postać i atakuje ludzi, którzy mają z tą osobą coś wspólnego, np. grupę krwi. Według wierzeń Wendigo wyrywa serca swym ofiarom, a sam ma serce z lodu. Boi się jedynie ognia, który może go zabić, roztapiając jego serce. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Riley Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać adoptowany od Kaci. *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "stać się pięknym". Dodatkowo jest ono jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamięta o sobie. Nie zapamiętała nawet nazwiska, więc została tylko z samym imieniem. *Motyw z pożywieniem się własną siostrą i zmianą w wendigo został zaczerpnięty z gry Untill Dawn. Galeria IMG 20160827 200150.jpg|od Smoczej <3 Tf95DTN.jpg 'Lara Blanca Delia Estelle Cruze - '''17 letnia chimera, pochodząca z Kostaryki. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|218pxKostaryka – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej nad Morzem Karaibskim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy od północy z Nikaraguą na odcinku 309 km i od południa z Panamą – 330 km. Łączna długość wybrzeża karaibskiego i pacyficznego wynosi 1290 km. Przyroda Kostaryki cechuje się bogactwem zwierząt, grzybów i roślin, które występują na obszarze tego kraju położonego w Ameryce Centralnej. Kostaryka znajduje się w granicach krainy neotropikalnej charakteryzującej się dużą różnorodnością biologiczną. Na obszarze Kostaryki występuje ponad 500 tysięcy gatunków, co stanowi prawie 4% wszystkich szacowanych gatunków na całym świecie. Sprawia to, że Kostaryka jest jednym z 20 krajów o najwyższej różnorodności biologicznej na świecie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|202pxChimera – ziejący ogniem potwór pochodzący z mitologii greckiej, dziecko Tyfona i Echidny. Przyjmuje się najczęściej, że miała głowę lwa, ciało kozy i ogon węża. Z powodu jej dziwnej budowy, ukuto przymiotnik chimeryczny, określający coś, co jest wysoce nierzeczywiste, wydumane albo też mające kapryśną naturę. Również od niej pochodzi termin z genetyki oznaczający organizm zbudowany z komórek różniących się genetycznie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi mimzy Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Parkour Strategia militarna Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Skrót od jej środkowych imion składa się w inicjały B.D.E, które są nawiązaniem do hiszpańskiego zwrotu "borde del espejo" oznaczającego "mirror's edge", co nawiązuje do gry o tym tytule. Sama postać została zainspirowana właśnie tą grą. *Miejsca pochodzenia zawdzięcza Rochi. Galeria LaraTwarzSimsy.png|twarz w simsach Larastaryszkic2.jpg LaraStaryszkic1.jpg 'Imię i nazwisko postaci - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór left|154px '''Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Najistotniejszą postacią natomiast jest zapewne Poison Ivy (Trujący Bluszcz) z serii komiksów Batmana. Potrafi panować nad roślinami i sterować ludzkimi umysłami za pomocą wielu trucizn. Troszczy się także o środowisko, które jest dla niej ważniejsze, niż gatunek ludzki. thumb|left|160px Duch — w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Moodboardadopt1.jpg 'Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu -' 23 letni sukkub, pochodzący z Francji. Obecnie studiuje, jednak dzięki poświęceniu większości młodości na uczeniu się wielu rzeczy w przód, może pozwolić sobie na posiadanie życia towarzyskiego. Znajduje wiele przyjemności w bawieniu się uczuciami innych, głównie mężczyzn i chodzeniu na imprezy. Jest niezwykle inteligentna oraz sprytna, jak i piękna, co często wykorzystuje. Osobowość Wygląd Dianne jest wysoką kobietą o szczupłej, lecz posiadającej duże, kobiece walory sylwetce. Ma również długie nogi, która często odsłania. Skóra dziewczyny jest ciemna, nie ma na niej prawie żadnych znamion, oprócz kilku pieprzyków pod piersiami i brzuchem. Jej naturalne włosy sięgają lekko zza ramiona, na co dzień ma doczepiane przedłużenia, wydłużające jej włosy aż za pas. Dianne ma lekko zarysowane rysy twarzy, widać jednak jej lekko podniosłe kości policzkowe. Usta dziewczyny są dosyć duże i wydatne, a brwi ciemne i grube. Demonica ma nienaturalnie blado niebieskie oczy. Posiada mały tatuaż na prawej ręce, przedstawiający dwie falowane linie. W dowolnej chwili może przywołać duże, czarne rogi, unoszące się stopniowo do góry. W pełnej demoniej formie posiada również nietoperze skrzydła, ogon zakończony strzałką i zupełnie czarne oczy. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|174pxFrancja – państwo, którego część metropolitalna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitalna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitalnej. Francja graniczy z Belgią, Luksemburgiem, Niemcami, Szwajcarią, Włochami, Monako, Andorą i Hiszpanią. Terytoria zamorskie graniczą również z Brazylią, Surinamem i Holandią. Kraj jest połączony z Wielką Brytanią przez Eurotunel przebiegający pod kanałem La Manche. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxSukkub '– w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać niezwykle pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Obrazek tutaj. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lorraine Znajomi Zareen, Varia, Izumi Chang-Hino, Gemini Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Dużych, czarnych rogach wyrastających z jej głowy. *Odważnym sposobie ubierania się. *Francuskim akcencie. Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 5 sierpnia; jest spod znaku Lwa. *Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty zainspirowanej postacią, a tutaj pinterest nią zainspirowany. *W polskiej wersji dubbingować Dianne mogłaby Agnieszka Warchulska. Galeria diaaaanee.png|twarz Dianne DianeBasic.png|Dianne Basic Diannestroje.png|stroje Dianne MoodboardDianne.jpg|moodboard Dianne chibi by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Dianne od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi w stroju z MF <3 '''Jonathan "Rudy" Ackermann - '''18 letni wodnik pochodzący z Niemiec. W wolnym czasie pracuje w kawiarni, a w wieczorne weekendy w barze. Pomimo bardzo wesołego i żartobliwego uosobienia, jest naprawdę odpowiedzialnym oraz opiekuńczym chłopakiem, który bierze na siebie więcej, niż powinien. W głębi duszy to również romantyk, mogący zrobić wszystko dla swojej drugiej połówki. Jego głównymi zainteresowaniami są miksologia, muzyka oraz to, jak przeżyć z miesiąca na miesiąc z najmniejszą możliwą stawką z pracy. Osobowość *otwarty *przyjacielski *ma poczucie humoru *optymista *lubi się droczyć z innymi *odpowiedzialny *mimo pozorów dojrzały *potrafi zachować powagę w odpowiednich momentach *opiekuńczy *miły *czasami sarkastyczny *energiczny *pracowity *często przecenia swoje możliwości *łatwo odpuszcza *szczery *bierze na siebie zbyt dużo obowiązków i to go przytłacza *bardzo mocno się przywiązuje *nie umie ukryć swoich uczuć *pamiętliwy *romantyk *gadatliwy Wygląd Rudy jest średniego wzrostu chłopakiem, które nie posiada szczególnie postawnej postury ani umięśnionego ciała. Ma jasnozieloną skórę popadającą w lekki turkus, gdzieniegdzie widać też błyszczące łuski. Jako wodnik posiada ogon zakończony zakończony płetwą, ma błonę pomiędzy palcami, zamiast uszu również coś w rodzaju płetw oraz skrzela. Ma jednak nos, by móc oddychać na lądzie. To właśnie w nim posiada jeden ze swoich kilku kolczyków - srebrne, małe kółko. Reszta to dwa kolczyki w prawej brwi i jeden w sutku. Na ciele ma wiele piegów, szczególnie na twarzy, plecach oraz kolanach. Jego włosy naturalnie rude, chłopak bardzo rzadko je ścina, więc są w totalnym nieładzie. Prawie zawsze przewiązuje je bandaną. Oczy Rudego popadają w morski odcień, choć często wydają się czysto niebieskie lub zielone; posiada zwężone źrenice. Zdarza mu się lekko obrysowywać oczy czarną kredką. Styl chłopaka można opisać dwoma słowami - flanelowe koszule. Nieważne, czy przewiazane wokół pasa, czy założone, to jego charakterystyczny ubiór. Uwielbia też rzemykowe oraz skórzane bransoletki, jak i nieśmiertelniki. Miejsce zamieszkania 'thumb|leftNiemcy; Republika Federalna Niemiec '(niem. Deutschland; Bundesrepublik Deutschland) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 168 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G7, G20. Po USA, Niemcy są drugim najbardziej popularnym celem migracji na świecie. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|158pxWodnik – w wierzeniach słowiańskich demon opiekuńczy śródlądowych zbiorników wodnych i ich władca. Wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie jeziora, rzeki, stawy, a często także studnie i przydrożne rowy. Chętnie zamieszkiwały w pobliżu młynów. Wodnik najczęściej ukazywał się pod postacią starca wysokości nieco ponad pół metra z rybimi, zabarwionymi na zielono oczami, pomarszczoną twarzą i długimi, rozczochranymi włosami oraz błoną pławną między palcami. Ubierał się zazwyczaj na czerwono i w taki sposób, że czasem trudno było go odróżnić od zwykłej, niskiej osoby ludzkiej. Gdziekolwiek stanął, zostawała po nim kałuża wody. Wodnik przybierał także postacie zwierząt wodnych, często pojawiał się na czele ławicy ryb jako największa z nich. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lucas Znajomi Riley Bone, Marie i Melody Wrogowie Miłość Kaveh Zwierzak Zainteresowania Miksologia Gitara elektryczna oraz klasyczna Przedsiębiorstwo Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu kolczykach na twarzy. *Zawsze nosi na głowie bandany. *Ma całkiem duży ogon. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Rudy, Johnny (za to może pobić) '''Ulubione powiedzenie: Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety pokoju: Ciekawostka: Ciekawostki *Urodził się 6 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. Galeria 8TUwItQ.jpg|szkicc Randomowe postacie adopt od kopraa.png|Koper backwards_by_eliterosie-dcgplzh.png|https://www.deviantart.com/eliterosie Elfiaksieznicxkaczycos.jpg|jakaś elfia księżniczka, może do adopcji Nessu Adopts - Dreamselfy.png|https://www.deviantart.com/nessu-adopts White Lady 140px Kategoria:Ejyh